


for you, anything

by MQ1693



Series: MOTW fic [2]
Category: Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG), Seven Miles (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Hook-Up, Other, Praise Kink, trans characters written by trans person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MQ1693/pseuds/MQ1693
Summary: Avery Moran ends up staying and falling into old habits, like loving one Valentine Ewing.





	for you, anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [konoyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/konoyo/gifts).



Avery ends up staying, and later on, drinking with Val. 'To celebrate' they'd said. 'To celebrate' Avery had agreed.

What a fool.

Val's hands are on Avery's cheeks again, warmer than the climate outside their hotel room, and their lips are teasing theirs, one hand on the hem of Avery's old sleeveless shirt.

Getting Avery undressed was always a chore—Avery had a hard time letting go of their clothes sometimes, as if they meant an extra layer of protection for them. As if, somehow, they'd be safer with them on.

Val can tell that the paranoia has gotten worse, but they don't have the heart to ask why. Avery has always kept everything very close to their heart, and this was not the time.

They give them a little kiss, a small 'come back to me' but they keep looking at the door, a bit unfocused. It frustrates them. They want to give their all to Valentine, tipsy and loving in front of them, but they can't. They can't turn off the constant alarm in their head.

"What's wrong?" Valentine asks, because nothing goes past them. "Don't you… want this?"

Avery bristles at that, red in the face and quick to kiss them back, to prove them wrong. "There's nothing that I want more now," they say, "than you." It's maybe a little too honest, but the tequila speaks for them.

Val looks at where Avery has their attention.

"We're safe here, Avery. I promise." Avery looks at Val, and Val looks at the door with extra focus, as if they're willing it to be safe. "I promise. Now please?"

"So polite." Avery teases and gets a laugh out of them. "Always so damn polite. It took me months to get you to curse properly."

"Well. Now can you please fuck me?" Valentine asks, same teasing tone back at them and Avery goes weak at the knees, suddenly thankful that they're sitting on the edge of the bed. Their focus, thankfully, returns.

"Yeah. Yeah. I can do that."

"Can I take off your shirt, handsome?" Val says, looking them up and down as if they were a treat. Avery preens under the attention.

'Just the shirt', they want to say, but Val already knows—no need to explain anything to them. They know them the best.

Val scoots back on the bed and gets Avery on top of them, sitting up. They make for a lovely sight like that, all lithe muscle and freckled skin— new scars that show they were always the one who won.

"You're hot," Val says a little dumbly, and Avery laughs.

"Look who's talking."

Val's hands tangle with Avery's shirt again and this time they're not distracted; they let them get away with what they want, with seducing them out of it. Avery lifts their arms to untangle themselves out from it and Val uses that opportunity to explore the sharp bones there, the strong muscle of their stomach, the strength of their core.

Avery shivers.

"Valentine," they plead.

"Avery," Val replies, lips red and kissable. Avery leans down to do exactly that, hands resting at Val's sides and holding their weight without shaking.

Val's fingers find Avery's belt buckle and deftly undo it, leaving it open— and the thought of Avery, legs spread from where they sit close to Val is incredibly suggestive. Val licks their lips, debating whether they want Avery to ride their face or their dick.

Well. That's for later.

Val's hand begin to to roam Avery's binded chest."This ok?" Val asks. Their hands a pretty contrast against the black of the fabric.

Avery nods, wordlessly leaning into it and begging for more, more fondling, more care, the one that only Val knows how to give to them.

Val caresses with the pads of their fingers where Avery's nipples are, the shape of them visible through the fabric and it makes them tremble, pulling both away and into their touch.

"You tease," they accuse them.

"Yeah, of course. Come 'ere."

Avery goes.

"Take my shirt off," Val exhales in one go, high on the experience of having Avery again. Avery laughs instead.

"Of course, your excellency." They lean down to kiss them again, hands expertly holding their t-shirt and lifting, aided by Valentine lifting their arms.

Oh.

_Oh._

What's that? Those brand new scars. So many of them, so jarring on their silky skin.

They lean closer so they're chest to chest and there's still that warmth there, that same one from years ago, the same one that Avery feels as they trail with kiss swollen lips over Val's torso. They outline the scars there, the damage that they didn't know, committing it to memory while they look at them in the eye.

"These are new," they comment, nonchalant. Val nods, eyes wide and body tense like a bow about to be fired.

"Yeah." They breath out.

"Tsk. Animal attack?" They go up and down it, tongue exploratory now, eyes predatory.

Val swallows and nods, unable to formulate any words. It's amazing how Avery remembers how to play them, how to hold them just the right way.

"Did you see it?" Avery asks curious, going down the scars now, down, down, down to where they end so they can carefully bite down their flank, making them recoil and laugh, letting loose a little. They desperately want them to enjoy this, this last time together. They vow to commit it to memory, forever.

"Nuh-huh-" Val wheezes again, tensing and letting go just as Avery's teeth let them go. They arch their back prettily, seeking more of that, more of that tenderness that Avery has, that tenderness that's wild just like they are. "Does it matter?"

"No. You're well now." And that's all that matters. They kiss their flank, over the bite, soothing over their sting, manoeuvring on top of them so they can continue kissing them down their belly, the almost imperceptible curve of it— they obsess over it, reverently kissing it and lapping the skin up as it were communion.

Val writhes, and warns. "Avery." It turns into a plea immediately afterwards, "Avery please, don't— I'm dying here."

Avery laughs. "Not quite, if you're still able to talk my ear off." They kiss lower, lower, over their iliac crest, where they latch their mouth and suck, getting the most exquisite sound out of Valentine, thighs shaky and hands going all over the place. They've always been sensitive there, and Avery loves it. Avery loves every piece of them, but this, this in particular, they adore.

They quickly undo their pants and pull them down their legs, Val's hips shimmying with the movement and their mouth forming the biggest of smiles, a laugh amidst the intenseness of the moment.

"Better." Avery praises approvingly. They dote on them with kisses, further down and over the tented boxers briefs, ignoring their most urgent need, their whine of complaint, their hands uselessly pulling at their shoulders to try and command them there where they need them.

"Avery, Avery pl-plea-a-a-ase."

"Shhh", Avery soothes, kissing down their thigh, using both arms to get them to open their legs further and sit up to look at them like that, committing them to memory some more. "We'll get to that."

God, they love them.

"But not yet."

Val covers their face and makes a sound of frustration, a whine of need that goes beautifully through Avery, through their own pulsing need.

"Fuck, god, look at you." They laugh out, breathless for the first time.

Their hands let them go and Val's thighs fall uselessly on top of Avery's, and now that they're free to do as they please, they decide to explore some more, both hands on the soft plane of their belly and running up, up, until they can fawn over their ribs and greedily grab at their chest. "Beautiful."

Val preens, back arching again.

Avery leans forward to kiss them. "You love that, don't you? Being called pretty. Beautiful. Perfect."

Val gasps, eyes closed and hands squeezing Avery's back. They nod, swallowing thickly and barely managing a trembling, shy, "yes."

"You vain beautiful creature," Avery whispers against their lips and Val whimpers. "I should take pictures of you like this, all spread out for me, red all over and needy like you've always been. Lovely."

That does it for Val, hands squeezing until they're sure to bruise Avery's back before leaving their spot so they can run their hands through them as well, fingers pressing over their pretty lips, pressing further until they can get on top of their tongue and press down more, looking at them as they take it in stride.

"You're feeding my ego."

Avery manages to smile with three fingers pulling their mouth open. They pop them out, just so they can shamelessly reply, "you love it.'

"I do." Val concedes.

Their fingers, now wet, trace the sharp curve of Avery's jaw, the strong neck, the delicate curve of their collarbones that they can catch over their binder.

Avery shivers, lowering their head. So easy to manipulate, so easy to lead them to where they want to be lead. Beautiful.

"Come on, gorgeous. You were doing something, weren't you?" It's easy for Val to slip right back to that place that's rightfully theirs, that place that makes Avery happily do whatever they want.

Avery nods, laughing a little bit, incredulous both at the praise and their reaction to it, before letting themselves kiss Val one final time, tongues hot and wet, the kiss deep and messy— so they can lower themselves down their body, back to where they were, between their spread legs.

Back to where they belong.

They kiss their inner thigh, just where the fabric ends.

"Good?" They ask. They're asking for permission to tease, permission to continue what they where up to.

"Good," Val sighs, parting their legs further, like they're showing them a present.

They kiss them again, and then the other thigh for good measure, sloppy and wet, a show for what's to come. They revel in Val's trembling reactions, in how their hands come to tangle in their blond hair and pull them up, up to where they need them.

Avery licks a stripe up the underside of them through the fabric and Val whines, body seizing for a second.

"Oh god," they gasp.

"Just me." Avery laughs before doing it again, this time going further up to where the fabric is wet and sticky, getting their tongue there and closing their mouth around it.

Fuck, that's hot. They can feel themselves grow wet when doing that, wetter than before.

"Avery, Avery- please, come on, Avery, baby, love-" Val babbles, and that's just how Avery adores them. How lovely the word love sounds when it comes from their lips. They could get used to it.

Careful hands pull their underwear down their legs to be discarded somewhere in the motel room.

Val covers their face, using both arms to do it.

Their erection is red and leaking pre already, a puddle of it over their navel.

"Oh, baby. Baby, look at you." Avery coos. "Just look at you," they whisper, marvelled at having them again, open and vulnerable to them like they are right now. Valentine whines.

"Avery," they plead again.

"Yeah, yeah," they laugh, breathless. "Ain't gonna suck itself."

Val barks out a breathless, loud laugh despite their current condition.

"Aver-!" They manage to get out, sound choking just as Avery goes down on them in one try, deep and sloppy like Val likes it. "Oh my god-"

"Mm." Avery gurgles, keeping them there for a second, inside where it's warm and wet, before pulling out and licking the head, tongue sneaking in to suck at their foreskin, teasing and getting inside it a bit so Val whines and trashes where they lay in bed.

"Baby," Val begs.

"Mm?" Avery moves to pop the entire head in their mouth so they can suckle on it, carefully moving up and down, tongue swirling and paying extra attention to the drooling head.

They focus on them, their senses being filled with Val— their touch, their smell, their taste— god, their taste. They'd missed it so much, they're like a starved man.

They go up and down some more until Val's hands (when had they moved them?) pull at their hair, begging.

"Avery, Avery, love, love, oh my god, I need-"

Avery takes a deep breath, calming their racing heart. They lean their head against their thigh, giving them small kitten licks wherever they can reach them. They look fucked out, they feel fucked out, in bliss already from being able to do this for them. Their face feels red, their hair a mess, their heart a bigger mess still. They're open and vulnerable for Val, just for them.

"What do you need, baby?" They ask in a haze.

"I need you," Val says all in one breath. "I need you, please, let me-" their hands writhe in their hair and Avery gasps, closing their eyes. God, they love him.

They get out from between their legs. "Get on top of me, please, baby, please." Avery begs in a rush.

"Yeah," Val nods, almost tripping with themselves as they move to flip Avery around and sink them to the mattress. "Yeah, oh my god."

They undo their pants unceremoniously, hands shaky and way too desperate with passion and need to take longer than what's strictly necessary. Pants and underwear go, after receiving a nod from Avery.

Val's fingers move to cautiously explore between Avery's legs, pad of their fingers moving on top of their dick and making them gasp, arms going around their neck and keeping them close.

They continue exploring lower, where they find them dripping wet and sloppy, lips opening easily for them.

"You ready for me, love?"

Avery nods, not wanting to close their eyes for a second so they don't miss out on anything.

Val sinks two fingers in, the slide in easy and welcoming as Avery shakes, back arching and moaning.

"Ah," This is how they're meant to be. Under them, ready to be taken, to be pleased by them, for them, forever. "Val."

Val fucks them like that, remembering how they liked it, doing it perfectly, fingers curling and lips moving to kiss them messy and deep.

Avery shakes, their thighs trembling as they go up to hook themselves around Val's middle. "Stop teasing, please- please- please please please I'll die."

It's Val's turn to laugh, who curls their fingers one last time and removes them, wet and sticky, so they can feed them to Avery, who readily opens their mouth for them, licking them clean and craving more, whining when Val removes them so they can hold themselves to line themselves up with Avery.

"Ready?"

"Yes, please, if you ask one more time-ah!"

Val slides in perfectly: in one go, and it's like coming home. It's how it always should be— nothing compares for Avery, who all these years chased down this feeling right here with anyone willing to go to bed with them.

"Val. Val. Baby, Val, Val, oh my god," they babble, drunk on pleasure. They loop their arms around their neck and keep them close, moaning softly in their ear, peppering kisses here and there whenever their brain works well enough to remember to do so.

Val nods, no words out of them now. They kiss them again, deep and messier still, hands clawing wherever they can reach them, kissing Avery's collarbones, their shoulders— their neck, where they pant to, before moaning and going after their jaw, suckling in bruises they want to stay there for days.

They fuck into them, alternating between mercilessly and so soft and so sweetly that Avery thinks they'll die— this is how they go, in a burning blaze of pleasure, surrounded by Valentine Ewing.

Their arms squeeze and Val moans, sinking as deep as they go before pulling their head back to look at them, to drink them in with their eyes. They don't seem to want to forget this either. They lean down to kiss them, softer this time, and just like that they continue moving, hips lazier and slower now, each piston of it hitting deep where Avery loves, making them keen.

This is too soft. They feel like crying, like thanking them, too, and begging them to never stop doing this to them.

"Avery," Val moans, and Avery nods, understanding. One of their hands firmly holds Val's neck and the other goes down their own body to hold their dick and pull, jacking themselves off to the rhythm of their hips.

"I'm gonna come," Avery warns, pleads, begs.

Val kisses them, groaning and hiding their face in the crook of Avery's shoulder. "Me too,"

Avery jacks themselves off again, hard enough that their insides twitch and that's it for both of them— Val comes with a shaky moan, hips stuttering in place and then sinking further in, and Avery goes with them, while body tensing and toes curling, vision going white for a second as they hold on for dear life to Val.

They're both shaking, mindless with pleasure. Val nuzzles Avery's face, affectionate, and laughs just for the hell of it.

Avery does too.

They help Val roll over as they grumble about Avery 'having way too much energy for a human being' and curl next to them, desperate to remain mindless forever, in this bed with Val, on this cute little island where they have no worries.

But that just can't be, can it?

Avery moves, slow, to begin to move away.

"Wait," Val sighs, still out of breath and loose from their orgasm. "Avery."

Avery stops. "Yeah?"

"Would you stay? A little longer."

Avery's heart clenches. They're gonna have to pay for it, eventually, but today is not that day.

"A little longer," Avery concedes. Just a little longer.

Avery stays. For Valentine, they will always stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you love this as much as I do! My heart belongs to them now.


End file.
